The Girl: Book 1
by fictionworld21stC
Summary: Clarey is 15 years old and lives in an unknown city, where magic is only a thing of myth. What Clarey doesn't realize is that she is the girl from the prophecy, written long ago. What happens when her magic releases itself. Set 2 years after TTQ
1. Blurb

**Blurb**

Clarey is 15 years old and lives in an unknown city, where magic is only a thing of myth. What Clarey doesn't realize is that she is the girl from the prophecy, written long ago. What happens when her magic releases itself? When the magicians from the Magicians Guild of Kyralia want to keep her safe within their walls and the magicians from Sachaka, Lonmar and elsewhere; either want her dead or their source slave.

Set a few years after the Traitor Spy Trilogy and includes: Sonea, Lorkin, Tyvara, Lord Rothen, Lord Dannyl, Tayend of Tremmelin, Lord Regin, Lord Dorrien and many more. It will be split up into three different books or whatever you want to call it and I hope for many reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Clarey yawned and doodled on her piece of paper, the teacher in front of her fading away into the distance.

"Clarey." Beck whispered into her ear. She jolted and turned to her friend. "Have you done the assignment?" All colour drained from her face as she swivelled her head side to side slowly. _I completely forgot. _She glanced at the teacher and saw that she was making her way around the classroom, asking pupils who had either forgotten to bring their work in or not done it, why.

"Please don't notice me. Please ignore me. Please walk straight past me." Clarey muttered to herself over and over again. Slowly a strange warm feeling washed over her body and the teacher walked straight past her without even acknowledging her presence. As the teacher walked back to the front of the classroom the feeling slowly disappeared and Clarey couldn't help but wonder what the feeling was and how the teacher hadn't noticed her.

…...

All of the Higher Magicians were assembled in the Administrator's Office.

"The issue is the fact that the girl must have a massive amount of magic and was able to keep the barrier up for about five minutes. This could indicate that she has control of her magic." High Lord Balkan argued.

"Yes and if I remember rightly, I was able to do exactly the same practically. I just used a stone instead." Black Magician Sonea remarked dryly.

"It's not a question of whether she has control or not, it's a question of what we are going to do about her." Administrator Osen said calmly.

"She is of age to join the Guild." Lady Vinara pointed out.

"But she comes from Portmar. They do not even know that magic exists. It is a thing of myth for them." Kallen said slowly.

"Surely that doesn't matter? It indicates maybe that she has not been taught control but should we dismiss her because of where she comes from?" Lord Dannyl asked the room. Every magician shook their head. Sonea turned to her friend and smiled warmly.

"We should allow her to join the Guild and if she has been taught control find out who from." Lord Rothen spoke.

"I agree Lord Rothen. Who will be her mentor and guardian?" The High Lord questioned authoritatively.

"I believe that Lord Dannyl should do it." Sonea nominated her friend happily. However, Dannyl couldn't help but feel dread at the idea.

"Do you really feel that I am the most appropriate person for the job?" He asked sceptically.

"I think it would be a good idea. You have never had a novice before Lord Dannyl and it will still give you time to do your research." Lady Vinara answered. Dannyl turned to his former mentor who grinned and said:

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Don't you, High Lord?"

"I believe it is. Lord Dannyl you shall be this girl's mentor." Balkan agreed. Dannyl couldn't help but groan mentally, _I have no idea how to be a mentor. _

"I wish for Lord Dannyl, Black Magician Sonea and Lord Rothen to go and collect this girl." The High Lord stated. Sonea couldn't help but feel shocked by this.

"You want me to go?" She asked.

"Yes I do." He answered seriously. "And I wish for you to leave tomorrow morning." All three of them nodded whilst the rest of the Higher Magicians whispered their good lucks.


End file.
